


Synergy

by tittysatan



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, handjobs, how is this the first char/kamille on ao3, kamille is a trans boy this is canon, newtype sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: The fact that Kamille refuses to acknowledge he's a Newtype would be bad enough if he wasn't telepathically broadcasting his sex fantasies to Char. Every night. Without even realizing. It's just getting frustrating already.





	Synergy

Char was aware of Kamille’s little crush on him. He would have had to be blind not to be, and even then he probably would have noticed. It was obvious in every admiring look the kid gave him, the way he blushed and fought not to smile when he was praised, the frequency with which he “accidentally” ran into him in the halls. It was cute. Char certainly didn’t mind it; romantic feelings meant someone was easier to use, and besides, the attention was always nice. Kamille was far from his first admirer and he certainly wouldn’t be his last, and Char had intended to treat him the way he treated most of them: ignore it. It felt wrong to lead a kid on anyways.

At least, that had been the plan.

It was late and Char had stayed up to run test scenarios on the Hyakushiki when he was struck by the familiar sensation of someone touching his mind. Another Newtype. And judging from the similarity of this feeling to the one he’d gotten the first time he laid eyes on the boy, and every time he’d fought since, it had to be Kamille. This was stronger though, more direct; not the latent energy of a Newtype who had yet to understand the true extent of what he was, but a voice reaching out to him, longing for a connection, for understanding. The same as it had been with Amuro. Char closed his eyes and concentrated, hand going unconsciously to the scar on his forehead, listening to that voice.

_Lieutenant Quattro… Lieutenant Quattro…!_

Yes, that was Kamille, alright. He couldn’t communicate with Char directly; his powers were still too immature for that, and based on his ignorance of Newtypes, he probably didn’t even know it was something he was capable of. But there was no doubt that the boy was crying out for him with something close to desperation. Char had risen to his feet and was about to go check on him, ask if something was wrong, because there had to be _some_ reason for the need he could sense from Kamille, before catching himself in the doorway.

Something was off. Kamille wasn’t hurt or scared or upset. He was perfectly fine. And yet Char could feel the boy calling out for him, again and again, and with such helpless _want_ … He’d heard this before, but not from a Newtype; at least, he was pretty sure Garma wasn’t a Newtype. It had definitely been a union of body more than mind. The way he’d moaned Char’s name, though, was exactly the same as what he now felt from Kamille.

Which meant he was masturbating. He was thinking of Char, and he was masturbating.

Wonderful.

This was definitely a first, and he had no idea what to make of it. Now that he’d realized, it seemed so obvious that what Kamille was feeling was desire, radiating off him rosy and humid, enveloping Char. And yeah, he’d known about the kid’s crush, and yeah, it wasn’t exactly surprising that he’d do something like this, but he definitely hadn’t considered how Newtype powers might factor into the equation.

Char hadn’t thought this was going to be a problem.

This was going to be a problem.

He didn’t want to waste the water it’d take for a cold shower—they were on a spaceship, after all—so he had to settle for dunking his head, which pretty much did the trick. And luckily Kamille _was_ still a teen, meaning he didn’t last long. There was one last cry of _Lieutenant Quattro…!_ with such intensity that Char could almost see Kamille reaching out for him, and the feeling faded away. Char heaved a sigh and went to bed. It was late, and he didn’t think he could focus on test scenarios after that anyways.

 

“Good morning, Kamille,” Char said, sitting down across from him in the mess hall. “Sleep well?”

“Oh, Lieutenant Quattro, good morning!” Kamille said. Char thought the kid was having a harder time meeting his eyes than usual, but it might just have been his imagination. “Pretty well, I guess? How about you?”

“Not especially,” Char said, taking a sip of his orange juice. “I had trouble getting to sleep, I think something was keeping me up.”

“Ugh, I hate when that happens,” Kamille said. “I take melatonin for that sometimes, maybe you should give it a shot?”

“…right.”

 

The same thing happened again that night. Char was trying to put the creeping dread out of his mind and read (without much success) when he felt the same voice calling out to him. It seemed even stronger than before. Kamille’s Newtype abilities really were developing at an impressive rate, huh. It was just a pity about the circumstances. Normally, Char would want to try and reach out to him in return and see if they could form a direct connection. Now was really, really not the time for that.

He could hear the longing in Kamille’s thoughts; he could almost feel phantom arms around him and phantom lips on his.

Char went and dunked his head in cold water.

 

“You ever think about training specifically as a Newtype?” Char asked, leaning on the wall next to Kamille as he worked on Zeta schematics.

“Me? A Newtype?” Kamille laughed. “I mean, reading other people’s intentions? Psychically connecting? C’mon, there’s no way I could do anything like that.”

“I wonder.”

 

As it happened, it was pretty hard to focus on anything when you couldn’t stop wondering when your subordinate was going to start broadcasting his masturbatory fantasies about you.

The images were clearer this time (seriously, under any other circumstances, the speed with which Kamille was advancing would be amazing). Kamille on Char’s lap, straddling him, kissing him, arms around his neck and hands knotted in his hair. Char’s hands undressing him, running over his body, laying him down on the bed. Kamille’s legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust, squirming and trembling. And pleasure, and lust, and need, enough to drown in, pulling Char under.

He took a proper shower this time, water waste be damned.

 

“…do you need something, Lieutenant Quattro?”

“What?”

“You were staring at me,” Kamille said. He was blushing a little and his mouth was slightly open and fuck, he was actually really cute, wasn’t he. Fuck.

“I was just thinking about what to do with you for the next mission,” Char said, turning on his heel and walking off before Kamille had a chance to ask him anything else.

Maybe he’d better avoid him for a bit.

 

Char thought he’d make an early night of it. Both because he’d hopefully be able to avoid Kamille’s unwitting Newtype seduction if he wasn’t awake for it, and because he was actually really tired after not being able to sleep the last few nights.

Bad idea.

In retrospect, Char honestly wasn’t sure why he’d thought it would work; he’d seen Lalah in his dreams before, after all. He should’ve known it would only leave him more vulnerable.

He could feel everything Kamille could feel, pleasure that mounted as he touched himself until his body ached with tension; he could feel everything Kamille was thinking, hitching the boy’s legs up over his shoulders and fucking him into the mattress, digging fingertip bruises into his hips, moaning and sighing breathless words of praise, Kamille’s name on his lips just as ‘Lieutenant Quattro’ was on Kamille’s, stifling each other’s words in a deep, passionate kiss. Char wanted him, achingly bad, because Kamille wanted Char to want him, and because Char was already completely lost in Kamille’s fantasy. The boy pulled him closer, begged him to go harder, back arching against Char with a cry of ecstasy as he did so. “Please, Quattro… Come inside me…” he moaned, looking up at him with lust-clouded eyes, and Char did, crying out “Kamille…!” as orgasm tore through his body, feeling Kamille tense below him, throwing his head back with a cry of “Lieutenant Quattro…!”

Char blinked awake, body pleasantly heavy, underwear unpleasantly sticky.

Yeah, trying to sleep through it had definitely not been a good idea.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to at least undergo some tests to see if you have Newtype capabilities?” Char asked over lunch.

“What, that again?” Kamille said through a mouthful of hamburger. “Aren’t those tests supposed to be kinda useless anyways?”

“…yeah, they’re not great,” Char said with a sigh. “Why do you find it so hard to imagine that you might be one?”

Kamille frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged. “Dunno, it just doesn’t seem like me. I’m a normal kid, y’know?”

“Normal kids don’t usually steal mobile suits and run off to join the rebel army.”

“…other than that. And why are you so convinced that I’m a Newtype anyways?”

Because you keep telepathically crying out to me and begging me to fuck you, Char very pointedly did not say. “Just a feeling.”

“What, are _you_ a Newtype?” Kamille frowned thoughtfully, nodding to himself. “See, I could believe _that_. Not me, though, no way.”

No wonder this kid got slapped so often.

 

Char was in bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the inevitable. He knew he should probably get a bucket of ice water or something ready, but he was just tired. Physically tired and tired of this happening night after night, especially when Kamille didn’t even know he was doing it. It was getting really frustrating, in more ways than one.

So when he began to feel Kamille’s desire reaching out for him, see his nude body in the dark of the room, shiver with the pleasure that coursed through the boy and into him, Char didn’t fight it. And when he felt himself getting turned on, instead of mentally reciting One Year War statistics or dunking his head, he wrapped a hand around himself and began to stroke, stifling a moan as his pleasure overlapped with Kamille’s. He couldn’t remember the last time sex had left him so overwhelmed, and _this wasn’t even sex_. He’d never fucked a fellow Newtype, but if it was anything like this… Char’s head was spinning. He turned onto his stomach to better fit the image in Kamille’s mind, propping himself up with one arm and jerking off with the other, practically able to see the boy underneath him, face flushed and breathless. “Kamille…” he moaned, not realizing what he’d said until he’d already said it, stopping for a moment in a rush of embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time he’d moaned a partner’s name during sex, but it was _definitely_ the first time he’d done it unconsciously. But then another rush of pleasure hit him, another cry of “ahhhh, Lieutenant Quattro, harder…!” and it didn’t matter anymore. Kamille wanted this so bad, and with his want surrounding and consuming Char, Char couldn’t help but want it too. He let out a groan as he started to stroke himself again, hips jerking reflexively against his hand, panting out “Kamille…fuck, Kamille…” in breathless gasps. Char came when the jolt of Kamille’s orgasm hit him, the boy’s cry of “Quattro…!” ringing in his ears as he worked himself through it, for an instant feeling almost as though they were really fucking, and the Kamille in his arms wasn’t just a projection. And then Kamille’s eyes widened, and he stammered out “L-Lieutenant? Is…is that you?” and the image faded.

That’s the thing about Newtype connections: they go both ways.

Char was in shock, face down in bed with his hand covered in cum. Kamille knew. Kamille knew Char could sense his fantasies, and he knew Char had been jerking off to one of them. His first impulse was to wipe himself off, get in the Hyakushiki, get the hell off the Argama and never look back. It was a very, very tempting thought. But he had no idea what he’d do with himself if he did that, and things were actually going pretty well with AEUG, so it probably wasn’t worth it.

And besides… Kamille wanted it, didn’t he? He’d made that abundantly clear. He’d probably be thrilled his idol liked him back.

Okay. Right, okay, this was fine, this wasn’t going to be a problem after all, Char just had to deal with this the same way he’d dealt with Garma back in their academy days. Mechanically, he wiped himself off on the sheets, pulled on some pants, and headed down the hall to Kamille’s room.

Char didn’t bother to knock (he didn’t want to risk waking anyone else up), just used his override code on the door. Kamille yelped in surprise, pulling the blankets up to his neck as the door closed behind Char. “W-what’re you, you can’t just, don’t just come in like that…!” Kamille stammered, only to be cut off as Char kissed him, deep and passionate, just the way they’d kissed in Kamille’s fantasies.

“Now do you believe me when I say you’re a Newtype?” Char asked, voice low and husky, caressing his face.

Kamille looked like his brain had completely shorted out. “…you knew? That I was…”

“It was impossible to ignore, with the way you were reaching out to me. I never thought you’d be able to sense me in return, though. Your abilities have really advanced at an incredible pace.”

Kamille pulled the blanket a little closer around himself. “So you were…”

“I could feel everything you felt,” Char murmured in between kisses to his cheek, his ear, his jaw, his neck. “I could see exactly what you wanted me to do to you. I could hear the way you moaned and sighed for me.” He tilted Kamille’s face up to look him in the eyes. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

The boy’s face was burning beneath Char’s fingers, pulse pounding at his throat, eyelashes fluttering as he looked away. “No, it is, it’s just… I dunno what you saw in my fantasies, but my actual body’s kinda…”

“…you’re not talking about the fact that you’re trans?”

Kamille jolted, eyes going wide. “Y-you knew!? Is that a Newtype thing too?”

“I didn’t know for sure, but I thought that might be it,” Char said, smiling bemusedly. He’d suspected ever since he met him; it was the most logical explanation. “That’s why you’re so touchy about your name, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Do I look like I’d care about something like that?” he said, gently pushing Kamille down onto his back, lying next to him. “You’re a handsome young man, that’s all that matters to me.”

Kamille’s breath caught, staring at Char with wide, shining eyes before pulling him into a kiss. “I dunno if anyone’s ever called me handsome before.”

“Really? You are, though,” Char said, kissing him back, running a hand over his hip, lingering at the waistband of his boxers. “Remarkably, strikingly, breathtakingly handsome.”

“Jeez, come off it…” Kamille said, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He really was a cute kid.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Char asked, forehead to forehead with him. “How do you want me to touch you?”

Kamille shrugged helplessly. “I dunno, I mean… I’ve never done this before, so…”

Yeah, he kinda expected that. He just didn’t wanna give the kid dysphoria on accident, he’d feel pretty bad about that. “In that case…” Char sat up against the headboard, pulling Kamille over to straddle him. “Have you ever rubbed cocks with another man?”

There was that look again, like Kamille couldn’t process what he was hearing but he was _loving_ it. “I… I kinda, don’t have one…?”

“Sure you do,” Char said, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, touching him through his boxers with the other, drawing a soft moan as he rubbed the boy’s clit. “See?”

Kamille wrapped his arms around Char’s neck, burying his face in his hair, shivering as he was jerked off. “Lieutenant Quattro…” he sighed, hesitantly reaching down to touch him through his pants.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Petty Officer Kamille,” Char said, kissing him. “Just Quattro is fine.” One of these days he’d have to tell him he was actually Char Aznable, the Red Comet (assuming he didn’t already know, it was hard to tell with him), but he’d already sprung enough on the kid for one day.

“Quattro…” Kamille said, tasting the name, kissing him back deeply. He shifted awkwardly on his lap as he pulled off his boxers, moving off entirely as Char took off his pants. “…oh,” the boy said, eyeing Char’s cock. “…okay then.”

“Something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” he looked away, blushing, frowning a little. “Just kinda annoying, that’s all.” Cute.

“I like yours, though,” Char said, pulling Kamille back up onto his lap, breath catching at the boy’s soft whine as he frotted up against him. He was so sensitive, already panting for breath, clinging tighter to Char as he ran a hand over his ass, clit hard and slick against him, moaning into his mouth as they kissed. “You’re so good, Kamille…” Char murmured, biting gently at his ear. “Have I lived up to your imagination?”

Kamille just nodded into his shoulder, hips jerking against him. “You’re amazing…”

“You’re sweet,” Char said, knotting a hand gently in his hair and kissing him. He meant all of it; not even Garma had been this needy and pliant. It figured, Kamille _was_ seventeen. Of course he was easy. It almost made him wonder why he hadn’t done this in the first place, instead of just trying to ignore it.

“I… I’m gonna…” Kamille moaned, rutting faster and harder against his cock, clinging to Char as his body trembled. “Quattro…!” He rode it out for a few moments more before slumping weakly against the man’s chest, panting for breath. “That was so good…”

“Glad to hear it,” Char said, letting Kamille kiss him again and again, stroking his hair, breath catching as the boy wrapped a hand around his cock. “K-Kamille…”

“I wanna… I wanna make you come too,” Kamille said, clumsily jerking him off. He really had no idea what he was doing, huh. Char would have to give him some pointers next time.

Not that it mattered much, with how close he was. It wasn’t long at all before Char gave a cry of “ahhh, Kamille…!” pulling him close to his chest and thrusting into his hand, moaning long and low, giving the kid a nice show. From the look on his face when Char pulled back to meet his eyes, it went over well. Blushing, Kamille took a tissue and wiped off his hand before lying down and cuddling into Char’s arms, breasts soft through his t-shirt.

“Will you start letting me train you as a Newtype now?” Char murmured, running his fingers gently through Kamille’s hair.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Kamille said with a laugh. “I don’t think I’ll be bothering you with my fantasies anymore, though. I mean, unless this was…”

“It’s only a one-time thing if you want it to be,” Char said, caressing his face, leaning into the kiss when Kamille pressed their lips together.

No, this wasn’t a problem at all.


End file.
